¿Es correcto que te ame?
by Lycantrhope
Summary: España se odia a sí mismo, tiene miedo a enamorarse profundamente de Romano, principalmente porque él piensa que está mal, pero cuando ya se dio cuenta era muy tarde, nunca podría borrar sus sentimientos. Pero él jamás tendría la idea que el italiano sentía lo mismo y que sufría también por él...


Ahí estaba él. Después de muchos años lo volvió a ver, nunca supo que se volvería a encontrar con aquel muchacho después de muchos siglos, pensaba que jamás volvería a notar su presencia; nunca más... Luego de todo lo que ocurrió, luego de reprimir sus sentimientos, luego de haberlo dejarlo ir, luego de ignorarlo, luego de evitarlo, luego de alejarse de él a toda costa, luego de sentirse culpable.

¿De quién nos referimos? Sí, de aquel "hombre" que suele, o bueno, solía demostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones y felicidad. Aquel "hombre" que en realidad no era humano, era un país como varios otros. España, el país de la pasión, ex-colonizador y ex-conquistador, era él, cuyo nombre humano es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, caracterizado por su aura alegre y su gran sonrisa.

Pero todo eso cambió. El "España" que todos conocían no era más el Antonio risueño y seductor, no era más el país que solía reír tontamente e inspiraba confianza, el que amaba los tomates con locura, ya no más… Y la _erdad_ es que todos extrañaban al antiguo Antonio, pero era obvio que debido a cierto incidente ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

Todos sabían la causa de todo ello, no era un secreto. Esa razón tenía nombre y apellido: Lovino Vargas, más conocido como "Italia del Sur", "Italia Romano", o simplemente "Romano", pero "Lovi" para él. Era Lovino, la luz de su vida, fuego _de_ sus entrañas, dueño de su corazón y el que controlaba sus pensamientos. No podía evitarlo, con cualquier cosa que pensaba terminaba recordando a Lovino. Pensaba que ya se estaba obsesionando, él ya sentía que tenía este sentimiento desde que Romano era apenas un pequeño niño. Desde que lo colonizó, desde que lo tuvo a su poder, desde que se convirtió en su "jefe". Y es que él no era el típico conquistador ambicioso, egoísta e intimidante; era todo lo contrario, era gentil con él, le regalaba sus mejores sonrisas: era comprensivo, generoso, cariñoso y hasta sumiso que cualquier persona o país caería rendido ante su encanto, pero solo con él, solo con "su Lovino" era así, solo con él era únicamente especial. A pesar de los inconvenientes con su colonia al principio, él lo llegó a amar, pero él pensaba en un amor paternal, protector: una relación de padre-hijo; o también un amor fraternal del típico hermano mayor sobreprotector. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo y Romano crecía, iba dándose cuenta que poco a poco ese "amor familiar" no era más que una farsa. En un amor familiar no habían fuertes deseos de declararle su amor a los cuatro vientos y a complacerlo; no implicaban ganas de querer besarlo, abrazarlo y acariciarlo, mucho menos pensamientos impuros; no incluía nada de eso. Ahí fue, no podía negar más que se sentía atraí_vete_do por él, que en realidad era un amor romántico, amándole más que a su propia vida, incluso llegando a obsesionarse por él. Ese rostro angelical, esa melodiosa voz incluso cuando soltaba nada más que insultos, esa apariencia tierna y adorable, todo ello lo enloquecía, lo enloquecía de amor… No, eso estaba mal, aquellos pensamientos eran perversos y enfermos, eran anormales, típicos de un pervertido y aprovechador. Romano era apenas un pequeño niño a comparación de España. Eso estaba en contra de su moral y de sus principios, por no decir que estaba en contra de su religión. Lo peor de todo es que le causaría daño a él. Debido a ello, él se comenzó a odiar y a reprimirse, tenía miedo de amar completamente de manera romántica a Romano porque pensaba que eso era una abominación, un pecado, algo incorrecto, y Lovino jamás se lo perdonaría.

Por otro lado, durante aquella época, el trato que le daba Romano al país hispano no era el más agradable, ni el más considerado a pesar que en ese entonces él estaba en desventaja. Constantemente lo insultaba, se enojaba constantemente con él, lo golpeaba hasta noquearlo, lo trataba peor que a una bazofia, pero lo que nunca sabría el español es que justamente aquel país gruñón que solía perseguir era un experto en ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía, se cerraba a sí mismo haciendo creer a todos que él es un alguien frío y sin sentimientos. La razón por la que lo hacía era porque estaba cansado, sí, cansado de la gente hipócrita que iba detrás de él solo por la gran herencia de su difunto abuelo, el grandioso "Imperio Romano". Aun así, muchos lo despreciaban, lo consideraban un inútil y torpe que no era bueno más que en dar golpizas, y aunque no lo parezca, eso destrozaba totalmente a Lovino. Lo que más le daba rabia era que frecuentemente era comparado con su hermano gemelo, "Italia del Norte", siendo llamado humanamente por Feliciano. A diferencia de Italia del Sur, él era cortés, educado, ordenado, cariñoso, talentoso y con grandes dotes culinarios. No era que le tuviera envidia… bueno, sí lo tenía, pero eso no lo llevó a odiarlo, más bien era sobreprotector con él demostrándole su amor fraternal de una rara manera. Por eso, cuando lo separaron de su hermano, no lo aparentaba pero sufrió, le afectó mucho no volverlo a ver, y más que todo que tanto él como su gemelo menor vivirían como "sirvientes" bajo otros países con vanas esperanzas de encontrarse de nuevo, porque Feliciano era la única persona en quien confiaba.

No obstante, todo eso cambió, su país conquistador le hizo probar que él podía confiar en aquel hombre sentimental, que alguien siempre lo protegería incondicionalmente y que nunca lo abandonaría. Más que todo en aquel incidente donde lo salvó de Turquía. Se dio cuenta, él era diferente, Antonio no era como los demás, a pesar que en un comienzo prefirió a su hermano menor notó al final lo arrepentido que estaba y que quien realmente le importaba era el odioso italiano. Nunca lo pensó, pero la persona que tanto odiaba en un principio por intentar "aprovecharse de él", al que llamaba "bastardo idiota", al que maltrataba constantemente sería más adelante la persona en quien sentiría fuertes sentimientos de amor. Aunque había algo que lo inquietaba, la diferencia entre ambos. Sabía que sería muy mal visto que se enamorara de alguien mucho mayor, y peor si era de su mismo sexo. Si Antonio supiera de esto, a lo mejor lo abandonaría. Él tenía muy en claro que el español siempre lo vería como su "pequeño" Romano, como un crío, nada más que eso. Nunca lo vería como un adulto de quien se podría enamorar. Por eso, sus inquietudes de crecer incrementaban cada vez más… hasta que llegó ese día, el "desenlace" de todo, el incidente que cambiaría totalmente el vínculo entre ambos.

"¿Qué esperáis para irte? Estoy asqueado de tu ser, siempre fuisteis un inútil y un capullo inmaduro. ¿Sabes lo mejor de todo? Que por fin logré librarme de ti y ya no seguiré soportando la persona patética que sóis. Eso sí, advierto que nunca más te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, me dáis vergüenza, si volvéis a acercarte a mí haré que te arrepientas, vete."

Después de aquel suceso, ambos sufrirían radicalmente, ambos romperían a llorar hasta más no poder, ambos se odiarían a sí mismos. Sí, en realidad ambos se amaban, pero pensaban que estaba mal hacerlo y pensaban que el ser amado nunca se fijaría en el otro. Por un lado, España pensaba que Lovino le tendría asco y desprecio si se enterara de sus sentimientos, acusándolo de pervertido y enfermo mental ya que no podía contenerse más, por eso pensó que fue lo mejor nunca más volverlo a ver. Mientras que por el otro lado, Romano pensaba que Antonio siempre quiso deshacerse de él al final, que nunca lo vería como una pareja y siempre lo vería como un niño malcriado. Y así fue cómo la relación entre ambos murió, nunca más se contactaron desde ese día.

* * *

><p>Ahora, de vuelta a la realidad, Antonio notó la presencia de aquel italiano que le robó el corazón varias veces. El español quedó totalmente impactado después de mucho tiempo que no lo veía y hacía lo posible en no hacer notorio su reacción, pero tenía que aceptar que Lovino estaba presente en la conferencia mundial; por primera vez lo había visto ahí, se sorprendió mucho ya que él nunca aparecía en este tipo de reuniones debido a que su hermano fue todas las veces representando a las dos partes de Italia. Algo le debió ocurrir a Feliciano para que Romano vaya en su lugar, pero eso no significaba que España no haría esfuerzos sobrehumanos en actuar como si el italiano sureño hubiera muerto para él, ignorando totalmente su aparición cuando en realidad estaba enloqueciendo por no hacer nada para volver a tener contacto con él, si no lo hacía iba a morir de verdad.<p> 


End file.
